The 75th
by tracelynn
Summary: A series of drabbles, each 100 words, exploring the Victor tributes of the 75th Annual Hunger Games, the 3rd Quarter Quell.
1. The Coveted Victor

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the 75th! This is a story, a "sequel" of sorts to the 74th. It is a series of drabbles, each one about a different Victor from the 3rd Quarter Quell. About 3/4ths of the drabbles are done, so this won't be another big project for me. I'll be posting a District a day, so today Cashmere and Gloss will be posted. Here is Cashmere! Enjoy her, and I hope you decide to stick around for the rest of the drabbles! :)**

* * *

 _ **THE COVETED VICTOR, CASHMERE**_

She hates how their painted hands crawl across her skin, poking and grabbing and pinching. She hates how their plumped lips slip across hers. She hates how they give her gifts of jewelry or of clothing or of money to "remember" them by. She destroys them on the top of District 1's mountains, watching as the ashes are whipped away by the wind and the lumps of metal cool beneath her feet. Then she returns to the Capitol and strangles the nasty ones in their sleep. She smiles, looking at their bloated corpses. At least she has those consolation prizes.


	2. The Siren Victor

**A/N: Here's Gloss. I hope you enjoy him as well, and expect Enobaria and Brutus for tomorrow! Have a nice day/night! :)**

* * *

 _ **GLOSS, THE SIREN VICTOR**_

He grins at them with glossed over eyes as they wander about his body. They all drink him up like a flute of the priciest champagne, delicately tasting before going all in after realizing they like him. He enjoys the fun. But then there's the days when he's on the streets, roving alone. He drags an infatuated victim into his Victor's suite. He tears them to pieces with his glittering knives, grinning. He should have never left the arena; in fact, he's asked Seneca to make him into a mutt before. He's a siren, and all sirens do is kill.


	3. The Veiled Victor

**A/N: Sorry for the day late update, everyone; I was busy the entire night, so I couldn't post around 7 like I usually do. Here's Enobaria. She's one of my favorite Victors, so I hope I did her justice! :)**

* * *

 _ **THE VEILED VICTOR, ENOBARIA**_

They don't understand that it was an accident. They don't understand that neither she nor Adoration had weapons. They don't understand that her only choice was to rip out his throat with her teeth. Even then, she just meant to puncture the windpipe, not rip it out. She's a broken woman but hides it well. She sharpens her teeth, covers them in gold, making them believe she's really ruthless. She grins at the death every year while her stomach flips in terror. Sometimes she just wants to rip out her teeth, puncture her own throat. It _would_ solve her problems.


	4. The Frozen Victor

**A/N: And here's my take on Brutus. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **BRUTUS, THE FROZEN VICTOR**_

He doesn't know how it happened. All he knows is that a couple of weeks after coming back from his Victory Tour, he put on the same outfit he'd worn the day before the Reaping. He traced his footsteps from that day all throughout 2. He walked around his old home, past the shops in the city center, by the monument to the fallen Careers, into the hidden Academy. Inside are 12 dummies for the 12 Districts. He kills them like he did in the Games. He's trapped in a loop, frozen. It's about time for someone to break him.


	5. The Insane Victor

**A/N: District 3, Wiress and Beetee. Honestly, I've stretched their characters a bit in these, and some people may not like them, but I hope you do. Enjoy Wiress!**

* * *

 _ **WIRESS, THE INSANE VICTOR**_

There's no getting around it; Wiress Bolton is certifiably insane. The only reason she's not in an asylum is because she's the only female Victor from 3 and the Capitol needs her to Mentor. Her mind is a broken mess, but in the shards she finds love for Beetee. He's terrible and crooked in his own ways, and in her mind they're Bonnie and Clyde, killing the demons that haunt her fragmented reality. After all, they kill Capitols for Coin. He tells her everything. He likes confiding in someone, and Wiress likes to kiss. It's a win-win for them both.


	6. The Misconstrued Victor

**A/N: So yeah, if any of you guys are Beetee lovers, you may dislike me after this one. I hope you like it, though. Perspective is everything, and characters aren't always what they seem. ;)**

* * *

 _ **BEETEE, THE MISCONSTRUED VICTOR**_

Everyone has forgotten Beetee's earlier post-Victory years. They've forgotten his diagnosis of bipolar disorder, his outbursts, only remembering his newfangled inventions from that time. They've forgotten that he worked happily for Snow for years until Coin bribed him with wealth. He sells himself to the highest bidder. They only remember that he was a key component in the rebel's Victory. Everyone's forgotten that he's just a traitorous man, once a benefactor of Snow, doing his dirty work, cracking down on rebels, marking hundreds to be killed in the name of the Capitol. Really, they should remember _all_ of his Victories.


	7. The Placid Victor

**A/N: Two awesome Victors on our schedule today from District 4, Mags and Finnick! Enjoy Mags! :)**

* * *

 _ **MAGS, THE PLACID VICTOR**_

Mags Flanagan was bullied into her first Games by her abusive mother. Mags Flanagan was bullied into her second Games not only because she couldn't bear to see Annie and Finnick in there together, but because Beetee threatened the old woman at communal lunch during the 74th, warning her to volunteer and die to make the Games look believable. Mags missed her tribute, Clara, dying from tracker jackers because of him. But Mags didn't get angry. Mags never gets angry. She's a placid sea with a typhoon roiling underneath. She's a kind woman waiting to explode. The fog gets her first.


	8. The Sugarcube Victor

**A/N: And here is our lovely Finnick, the "sex symbol of District 4", according to Katniss. Enjoy him :)**

* * *

 _ **FINNICK, THE SUGARCUBE VICTOR**_

He joins the rebellion without prompting or threat for Beetee or any of the other involved Victors. After seeing how the Games broke and toyed with his love Annie like she was a rag doll, his anger glowed and burst. The only outlet besides training he could find was the rebellion. He pretends to never remember things. Whenever he remembers something like, say, the flabby women Snow makes him sleep with or the manic glint in the rebel Victors' eyes, he pops a sugarcube in his mouth. Sweet, sickly distractions are all the rage to Finnick Odair. All the rage.


	9. The Plastic Victor

**A/N: Here is the first of our unnamed Victors. Enjoy Shyanna and Surge, from District 5!**

* * *

 _ **SHYANNA, THE PLASTIC VICTOR**_

She's already in her late thirties, but looks trapped in time, like she's still sixteen, the age she was when she won her Games through trickery. She's gotten dozens of Capitol treatments to affix features she didn't have originally, to erase wrinkles and plump sagging cheeks and appendages. She looks strong and fit, but really she's a pretty plastic shell around a broken person. She somehow escapes the bloodbath, but she has nothing, not even a bandaid. She was with Indigo but now they're separated. She's alone. She welcomes the wave of water as it engulfs her eagerly, drowning her.


	10. The Crybaby Victor

**A/N: And Surge, the District 5 Male Victor. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **SURGE, THE CRYBABY VICTOR**_

Wiress and Beetee are nicknamed Nuts & Volts (for more reasons than Katniss ever realized). Finnick is nicknamed Fishy Sex Symbol, courtesy of Johanna Mason. And Surge is nicknamed Waterworks. When he makes his final kill of his Games, he weeps openly. At his closing interview, he sobs raucously. On the Victory Tour, he cries endlessly. In the Control Center every year, he weeps as his tributes fall, dead. He's also garnered the nickname Crybaby from the tantrums he throws when his good tributes die. Surge cries when Finnick stabs him. He cries like a crybaby. There's nothing else he knows.


	11. The Rainbow Victor

**A/N: Today were have District 6, Indigo and Dirk. I have to admit that this one is my favorite, probably. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **INDIGO, THE RAINBOW VICTOR  
**_

Blue - Her eyes

Indigo - The name her drunk father gives her

Purple - The bruises his fists leave

Green - The jungle arena she enters, only sixteen

Yellow - The poison she crafts that kills half of the Career pack and another tribute

Orange - The color she sees when the needles bite her arms, when she paints

Red - The blood from the gnashing jaws of the monkey mutts

Orange - The sunset, the monkeys

Yellow - Her skin

Green - The jungle

Purple - The faces of the mutts

Indigo - Her last painting of the needles and vials filling her with calm

Blue - Peeta's eyes; the afterlife


	12. The Cloudy Victor

**A/N: And here is Dirk! Enjoy him! :)**

* * *

 _ **DIRK, THE CLOUDY VICTOR**_

Cloudy. Fogged. Misty. Bogged. His weatherman father's favorite words to describe the state of his drug addled son. He's not really a weatherman, but he wants to be. He's a mechanic. Or he was, before Dirk somehow managed to make it home from the arena. Dirk takes a hit of morphling every time he remembers something from his Games. He's almost overdosed so many times he doesn't even count them anymore. When he's on his pedestal, he remembers the beginning of his Games. He sees Enobaria; she looks like his dealer. He runs, giggling, and she kills him without remorse.


	13. The Amorphous Victor

**A/N: Today we have District 7, Johanna and Blight! Here is Johanna! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **JOHANNA, THE AMORPHOUS VICTOR**_

She fills many roles, some more obvious than others. There's the ones that everyone knows, the ones everyone loves. Victor. Rebel. Leader. Loudmouth. Jokester. Then there are the obscure ones, the hidden ones, roles most will never see. Tribute. Sister. Daughter. Friend. Girlfriend. Addict. Fool. She played right into Coin's trap; she didn't even see that she'd been manipulated all along until the arrow struck the woman's chest. Johanna Mason twists into many forms, but there's always one she cannot abandon; she's always been a believer. Without belief, life goes downhill. Then she meets Gale Hawthorne. The rest is restoration.


	14. The Special Victor

**A/N: And here is Blight! Enjoy his drabble! :)**

* * *

 _ **BLIGHT, THE SPECIAL VICTOR**_

"He's nothing special, but he's from home." Nothing special. Ironic, isn't it, that an arena full of Victors cannot remember Blight McKay? How do they not remember his time in the redwoods, throwing hatchets into the heads of the pair from 1? How do they not remember him using his axe to singlehandedly build a wooden fortress? How do they not remember Blight trapping the two final Careers and the poor girl from 11 inside his fortress before he set it alight? For whatever the reason, Blight is "nothing special." Blight is an afterthought, really, and he'll never understand why.


	15. The Awakened Victor

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I've been super busy and haven't had time to upload District 8, Cecelia and Woof! Enjoy Cecelia, the motherly woman from District 8! :D**

* * *

 _ **CECELIA, THE AWAKENED VICTOR**_

She's a mother, yes. That's all she really is anymore. Now Snow can't use her as a toy to be sold to the Capitol at large. The memories of her seven brutal kills during her whirlwind Games are fading, being replaced by thoughts of her three children. She's good at reading people; she's always been like that. So when she sees the embers of insanity inside Beetee and Wiress's eyes, she reluctantly agrees to join the rebellion. She dies trying to destroy Beetee's coil of wire. She's a mother, yes. She's also a Victor, and a smart one at that.


	16. The Ignorant Victor

**A/N: And here is Woof! Enjoy him! :)**

* * *

 ** _WOOF, THE IGNORANT VICTOR_**

He's always been stubborn, stuck in his beliefs, and opinionated. That unyielding spirit helped him win the 23rd Hunger Games. In fact, he's so opinionated that he blurted anti-Capitol words at the end of his Games. They killed his entire family and tortured him until his mind was half mush, but he remained rebellious. He's been secretly involved in the rebellion before Beetee even entered his arena, yet he doesn't like how things are being done now, so he hides at the insect station, acting confused, senile. Gloss puts a knife in Woof's head, grinning madly. Another pesky insect, crushed.


	17. The Heavyweight Victor

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I've had these two for District 9 written for some time, but I just haven't had the time to post them and edit them. Enjoy Brandy, the female Victor from 9! :)**

* * *

 ** _BRANDY, THE HEAVYWEIGHT VICTOR_**

Haymitch and Chaff manage to hold their own for about an hour, sitting with Brandy Melville in the Tribute Hotel. Chaff and Brandy have opted out of training for the day, and the lovebirds are busy shooting arrows and painting Morphlings, so Haymitch is free. They're drinking buddies; nearly every year, all of their tributes drop on the first day, so they're left with bottles of whiskey and three heads in need of distraction. Brandy Melville is the best drinker in Panem. Brutus makes sure she'll never touch another drop again when he beheads her. Haymitch drinks in her honor.


	18. The Scarred Victor

**A/N: And here is Enzo, the male Victor from 9 competing in the 75th Hunger Games. I hope you like him. Please review! :)**

* * *

 _ **ENZO, THE SCARRED VICTOR**_

Burn scars. Check. Weaponry scars. Check. Scars from the claws of falcon mutts. Check. Fist fight scars. Check. Scars from tree branches. Check. Scars from falling two stories down a steep, rocky hill. Check. Enzo Faithlen has so many scars that he became known as the "Scarred Victor", so the Capitol let him keep his blemishes. He proudly puts them on display; they're his greatest accomplishment. Enzo dies with one final scar; the marks of Peeta's choking hands around his neck as they thrash in the water. Enzo's collection has grown. The cost of the newest mark is his life.


	19. The Skeletal Victor

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! Life has been hectic lately and I haven't had the time to post these. I hope you enjoy District 10. Here's Annley! :)**

* * *

 _ **ANNLEY, THE SKELETAL VICTOR**_

"Anorexia," the doctor says with a clinical smoothness to her voice. Annley shakes. Sure, she's always been "very skinny" according to others. She always thought she was just trying to make the hunger dissipate by believing she was fat. "Anorexia" sounds cruel. Just like food is cruel. The bastard from 8 poisoned her three allies with poisoned bread. Annley is scared of being poisoned. She sees the boy with the bread staggering out of the water, dripping, and something breaks. Bread must be destroyed; no poisoning. Chaff sees her running at Peeta and snaps her neck with his only hand.


	20. The Messy Victor

**A/N: Here is the District 10 male, Prongson. Again, sorry for not updating. Please enjoy and review if you can! :)**

* * *

 _ **PRONGSON, THE MESSY VICTOR**_

His escort looked at the nearly brutish, yet rather handsome, boy at dinner and gave a grunt of disgust. Scooping hands shoveled food into his mouth, and his Reaping outfit consisted of a muddy white tee and ratty overalls. She was sure, despite his size, that he would die early on. A month later, he emerged from the arena that had contained only clubs that the tributes used to beat each other to piles of bloody pulp. Now the beast crashes into him, and he is messy once again as his body is torn into 5 different, jagged pieces.


End file.
